


Captain Edgerton (#176 Uniform)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [196]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, DADT Repeal, Drabble, M/M, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie has never seen Ian in uniform.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain Edgerton (#176 Uniform)

**Author's Note:**

> This next arch is for swingandswirl because she loves a man in uniform and has been lending her voice to an important cause.

Charlie ran his fingers over the shinny buttons and captain's bars.

“I can’t believe I’ve never seen you in this.”

Ian just shrugged. “I’ve never been big on wearing it.”

“Well you look very handsome Captain Edgerton.” Ian shrugged again. Charlie ran his thumb across a blue and red ribbon on Ian’s chest. “Distinguished Service Cross.”

“Would have probably been a Medal of Honor if I’d gotten more of my guys out alive.”

Charlie scowled. “You don’t have to do this.”

Ian took a breath. “Yes I do.”

Charlie kissed him on the cheek. “Well I’m very proud of you.”


End file.
